


The Demonic Player

by Mikochatta



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikochatta/pseuds/Mikochatta
Summary: in early 2012 Mikaro has encountered A demon clone of Steve but she doesn't know he's not actually Steve. Instead this demon tricks her we will find out soon.





	The Demonic Player

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreys (alienjpeg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienjpeg/gifts).

**Chapter 1**

Its only 2:15 in the afternoon Steve and Enderbro are having a conversation of this Mysterious guy. steve shooked his head and takes a sip of his coffee. "Lots people say He's not real but he is" Steve sigh. Enderbro made a sound and said "who you mean Hero---" Just before Enderbro said his name steve covered Enderbro mouth. "dude how many times do I have to tell you we are not allowed to say his name you know it's forbidden". Enderbro uncovers his mouth and replied "oh c'mon Steve is it because your scared of HIM? OOOOOO I'm the boogieman demon clone of Steve". Steve grumbled "dude this isn't a joke remeber Notch said We can't say his name at all" Steve scolded. Just as they were Babbling Mikaro came in "Steve?..." she asked in a shallow voice. "Who's HIM??''. Steve Stopped and Looked at the wall for a second and said to himself "oh shit what should I tell her?" Mikaro looked at both of them concerned and said "You guys been talking about this HIM guy alot I think I have the right to know." Steve took a deep breath. "Mikaro my kid it's just some weird stranger.hey whynt you go outside or play or whatever". Mikaro grabs her skateboard "sure thing Steve." Steve stood up and find a orange blindfold "here you need wear this" he says while giving her the blindfold. Mikaro looks at Steve while holding the blindfold "why so?? I I'm not blind" Steve put his hand on her shoulder "I know your not but there are bad people who want to expose your identity" Steve replied. Mikaro says back "well as you say ok..." Mikaro picks up her skate board. "See you guys soon" she says while going on and skating away. Steve and enderbro keep an eye on her for a second. Enderbro gives a little sniffle "D dude are you crying?" Steve asked Enderbro. Enderbro eyes sparkle "she grown up so fast and now she's going to the wild" bro sighs. Steve rolls his eyes " dude she's just going skateboarding it's not like she's leaving us. I should tell her to come back in few hours or so" Steve says. he goes outside to warn Mikaro to comeback in 3 hours. Mikaro agreed to comeback the certain time.

**Chapter 2.**

Mikaro is by herself skateboarding in a quiet town. Doing some neat tricks and skills. Suddenly she trips and falls. She groan a bit and gets up. She stops and sees a person who looked identical to Steve. "Wait why is Steve here shouldn't he be with bro?" She thought to herself. She approaches him and asks "Steve what are you doing here should you be home or whatever?".the guy turns around and gives her a blank stare. Mikaro backs away a bit "Steve what happen a are you sick??" She asked again. The man look away and gives a grunt "go away kid. You don't know who your talking to." Mikaro look down. "Wh who are you you don't seem to be Steve." The man growls "Because I'm not Steve". Mikaro tilts her head "Then what's your name??" She asked trying be kind. The man gives her a smile. "Call me Brian!" Mikaro reply "ok nice to meet you I'm Mikaro." Brian gives a grin and pats her head "Well mikaro you want to help me??" He asks. Mikaro looks at him "my mentor said I'm not allowed to speak to strangers" she said. Brian stood up and summon flames "Child you can trust me I won't hurt you" he growls. Mikaro gets in shock "woah how did you do that? It's so amazing!!" She says in joy. Brian look at her and says "well you see I'm kinda a special guy and special guys like me." He flicks the fire out. "Whynt you hang with me for a bit and tell me about your self?" He ask while floating around her. Mikaro picks up her skateboard look at him for a second and replies "I'm not sure but ok... I am actually a apprentice of Steve which I lived with him for many years." Brian scruffs his beard. "Steve you say??" He chuckled. Mikaro gets up and jumps up to a bench. "Yeah I lived with him for 4 years he's teaching me how to fight" she says in bravery. Brian walk to her "I see so that you want become a fighter maybe I can teach you some skills" he said. Mikaro look both ways 'Are you sure?" She asked. Brian gave a hand out. "trust me dear child" He grinned. Mikaro nodded her head and followed him. They arrive to a village and Brian starts burning villages But Mikaro stand there "Is this violent?" Mikaro asked.. Herobrine floated up and said. "No dear child this is part of your training". Mikaro looks at her Beretta M9 for a few seconds. "But I don't want to kill these innocent people at all this is all wrong i rather kill zombies or skeletons" She whispers. Brian contuinued to burn the villages. Mikaro was still standing and not saying a word. She cocks her gun. Brian look and turned around " Your now ready to kill them?? Such a nice and kind child" He smiled. Mikaro was dead space staring at her gun. Brian approaches her. "cmon mask girl lets kill these idiots!" Mikaro moves her gun. "Don't think so at all" Brian stood there and thought. "Hey you like games right?" Brian asked her. Mikaro stopped looking at her gun and looked at Brian. "yes why you asked?" She asked back. Brian summoned a flame and snickered "Why we play a game call Kill Steve??" Mikaro drops her gun in shock "no No no I can't hes my mentor" Mikaro cries. Brian snarled "well hes my enemy and he made so much bad choices" Mikaro walked away slowly. "Please don't you monster!!! You just want me to become a murder is that true??" She yells. Brian walked closer to her "Sounds like your not innocent now are we" He laughs. Mikaro runs off and He chases her. Mikaro keeps her breath and tries to hide. "Come out little child I know where you are at don't hide from me I just want to play" He says while trying find her. Mikaro hides behind a tree and starts to shiver in fear. Suddenly soon Brian grabs her. "hahahahaha You can't run child" he laughed. Mikaro Starts to struggle "Let me go!!!" She screamed. She stilled struggled. Brian gave a wide grin and throws her to a cobblestone floor. "Such a weakling you are...." He snarled. Mikaro tries to get up but he pins her down. "stop please" She cries again. Brian looked at her with his hand pinning her down and growled. "No this what you wanted right?" Mikaro tries to get up he puts more pressure where he crushes one of her tooth apart. Mikaro's tooth falls out. "Not so strong enough are you" Brian snarled while trying to crush her. Seconds later a man and a Enderman arrive and grabs Mikaro, "Cmon bro we need to leave before HE sees us" The man said. The Enderman nodded his head "As you say Steve.". Mikaro closes her eyes. They both head home. Minutes later Mikaro open her eyes and see that it was Steve and Enderbro. "W where am I" She asked looking at Steve. Steve had a stern look. "I am very disappointed in you I can't believe you would go and hang around with HIM. Do you know how I'm very upset" He scolded. Mikaro looked down and replied. "I am very sorry I thought it was you and I did'nt expect him to be so Evil He even wanted me to kill you so that's why I try to run away from him" She starts to sob. Steve inhaled and touches her blindfold. "You see this is why i wanted you to wear this blindfold Is because I don't want HIM to see your identity and try to find me and have me Killed." Mikaro sighs."So that HIM guy you mean Brian right?" Steve nodded. Mikaro tilted her head in confusion. Enderbro teleported to them and said "His name is Herobrine but like Steve said its forbidden." Mikaro look at Enderbro and Steve and gives them a hug. "I promise to stay away from HIM". Steve Smiled as he hug her too. "My apprentice needs to be safe"

End 


End file.
